Untitiled
by kaylinxoxkisses
Summary: Seqel to "Pain". Jacob is very angry and annoyed that Edward came back and stole Bella away from him. He wanted Bella. And he would have Bella. He just needed a plan. Every chapter based on a song. R&R!
1. Five Minutes to Midnight

**Ok, so this is how this works. My fic doesn't have a title yet. But I'm putting it on you guys to give me some ideas. Who ever's title I pick will get to be a character in an upcoming fic!! So throw some ideas at me. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 1 Five Minutes to Midnight

Bella was in the passenger seat of my Volkswagen. Drunk. No, I don't think drunk's the right word. Let's try that again.

Bella was in the passenger seat of my Volkswagen. Smashed. Completely, totally, and utterly smashed. There. That's better.

I really hoped she wouldn't puke in my car. I couldn't roll the windows down anymore to give her some fresh air, because Bella like to stick her head out the window and sing loudly and obnoxiously. Bella had a beautiful voice. When she was sober. Drunk, not so much. Bella should never be allowed to listen to Lady Ga Ga ever again. Ever.

"Where are we going, Jake." Bella said through a fit of giggles.

"I'm taking you home. Hopefully Charlie won't be too mad." I knew Bella's father loved me and thought I was so much better for her than Edward. But I think Chief Swan may draw the line at underage drinking.

"No! I don't want to go home!" Jeez, five-years-old much?

"Bella, it's five minutes to midnight."

"Precisely!" If Bella wasn't so cute, she would be an annoying drunk. "The night's still young. Let's have a party of our own." She punched my arm. It didn't hurt one bit.

"You need to go home and sleep. And have a few cups of coffee."

"Eww! Jake, you know I hate that stuff." she screeched.

Bella then unbuckled her seat belt, stood up, and hit her head loudly off the ceiling of my car. Then she fell victim to another set of laughs and attempted to crawl into the back seat.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Did she want me to crash?

"I want to see the view from back here, Mr. Partypooper!" She stuck her tongue out at me and pouted.

I laughed. "Okay, Princess. You win. Where do you want to go?" I just couldn't say no to this girl.

"Are there any other bonfires tonight.?" She asked sticking her head between the two front seats.

"No, now sit down and buckle up."

"Okay officer." She said saluting me. "Why don't we go to your place, then?" And sleep in my bed. Together.

"For what?"

"Our party, silly." I like parties. Any party that included a drunk Bella in my house at night sounded okay to me. "Jeez, do you have short term memory loss or what? Oh, I know! I'll call you Dory from now on."

"You're naming me after a fish? A girl fish, by the way."

"I think you'd make a cute fish." Bella said giggling. "Home Jeeves!"

"Anything you say, sweetie."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bella didn't even make it to my front door. She passed out right as I was pulling into the driveway. I had to carry her inside but I wasn't complaining. I laid her down on my bed before pulling her shoes off. It's very uncomfortable to sleep with your shoes on, you know. It's also very uncomfortable to sleep with your jeans on . . . I kept them on, don't worry. Have a little more faith in me. I was tempted, but I fought against me teenage hormones.

Edward would be angry at me enough. For taking Bella to a bonfire. For letting her get drunk. For not calling him or Charlie. For not taking her home. For letting her sleep in my bed, in my house. Just me. And her. Alone. Without him. But that was the plan, wasn't it? To make Edward go green with jealousy. To show Bella how much better I am. To finally be with her, hold her, kiss her, the way she deserved.

Why had Edward come back anyway? No, you know what? Better yet, why did Bella take him back? He just up and leaves for no good reason, breaks Bella's heart, gets her hooked on drugs, makes her intentionally hurt herself, comes back, and steals her right out from under my nose! How did he do it?

I really like Bella. No, I mean really like. Maybe even love her. But she belongs to someone else. I wish she could see that I'm so much better for her, so much healthier. I would never, ever, hurt Bella. We had practically grown up together. I had made this girl mud pies for God's sake! Mud pies that she thoroughly enjoyed by the way.

But she wanted him. Edward Cullen. Some jerk who broke her heart. And he'll do it again. Once a leaver, always a leaver. Bella should be mine. I had helped her through the toughest time in her life. I scraped her out from under a motorcycle on the side of the road. I was her friend, her best friend, and I hadn't left her high and dry.

Yeah, Bella should be mine. And she would be. I just had to follow the plan.

**So . . . love it, hate it? Let me know. Thanks for reading. Why don't you review while you're here.**

**Remember, reviews=love.**

**And don't forget about the title contest!! **

**xox 3 kaylinxoxkisses 3 xox**


	2. Grace Kelly

**this is the second chapter to my untitled fic. I'm happy so many people wanted me to write more. this chapter takes place a few days before chapter one. I hope I'm not confusing anyone.**

**enjoy!!**

Chapter 2 Grace Kelly

I was sitting in my little makeshift garage, doing it again. I was thinking about Bella. How things would be if the bloodsucker hadn't come back. We'd both be sitting here, drinking some room temperature soda, and talking. I'd grab her hand and she would blush and my heart would soar. We'd look into each other's eyes, lean in, and I'd -

"Hey buddy!" Quil and Embry walked into my garage. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded in a startled tone.

"We came to pay you a visit and your dad said you were out here." Embry told me.

"Yeah, can't we visit our best buddy Jake?" Quil asked.

"Sure, sure. Sorry guys." I felt kind of embarrassed.

"So what are you up to?" Well, Em, nothing really. Just sitting here, thinking about Bella. Again. Good thing you didn't walk in later . . .

"Nothing really." I said.

"Well that sounds like a load of fun!"

"You're telling me." I was just getting to the fun part.

"Sounds like someone needs a pick-me-up. It's her, isn't it, Jake?" God I hated this pack thing. It was bad enough they knew what was on my mind when we were wolves, but it was even worse when I was human. I didn't answer him.

"I'd say that's a yes." Quil said. He came over and sat down beside me. "When was the last time you saw Bella?"

"Like last week. But she was with her boyfriend." I spat out the word like it was a curse.

"Maybe you should try to get her alone. You know, without the leeches around."

"Yeah, I mean, if you still want to be with her." Embry put in.

"Of course I still want to be with her! You guys know that. I'm in love with the girl." This was so embarrassing to talk about.

"Then we need a plan." Quil said laughing and stroking a pretend beard. Embry punched him.

"Come on man. This is important to Jake." Thank you Sherlock. "What we need to do is get you alone with Bella. You need to wow her. Make her want more. Chicks love when you play hard to get." I didn't know if Bella would go for this. I mean, she wasn't just a "chick". Bella wasn't like other girls.

"I guess." I said unsure.

"You need to become the guy she wants."

"What? You want me to be a vampire?" I said jokingly. "Cause that's what she wants. Man, wouldn't I be a freak show? Half werewolf, half bloodsucker."

"No. You need to become smooth, romantic, mysterious, confident. Girls go for that. Tell her what she wants to hear. Do something you'd only see in a movie."

"I don't know about this, guys." I said.

"Jake," Quil said putting his arm around my shoulders. "Trust us. We're experts."

"Yeah, you and Embry are just beating all the girls off with baseball bats." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Just trust us. Get Bella alone with you. Oh, I know! At the bonfire Friday. Put the moves on her. You need to make her forget about Edward and want you." Yeah, why hadn't I thought of that?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When they left, I started thinking about Bella again. I couldn't take it, so I walked over to the little radio in my garage, turned it on, and stated flipping through the stations.

"_That's not my name - " _No.

"_Just dance, it'll be okay - " _I laughed. No.

"_When I grow up I wanna be famous - " _That's nice.

"There's nothing on!"

"_I tried to be like Grace Kelly, but all her looks were too said._

_So I tired a little Freddy. I've gone identity mad!" _This would have to do.

"_I could be brown,_

_I could be blue, _

_I could be violet sky._

_I could be hurtful_

_I could be purple,_

_I could be anything you would like." _Hey. This song was kind of catchy_,_

"_Gotta be mean, _

_Gotta be green, _

_Gotta be everything more._

_Why don't you like me?_

_Why don't you like me?_

_Why don't you walk out the door?"_

Hmm . . . maybe this plan would work. Be the kind of guy Bella wants. But I felt like I was kind of cheating myself. I mean, wasn't it better to find someone that liked the real me? Not fake it for someone else?

But it was worth a shot. If I loved Bella like I said I did, I would do anything for her. Even change myself. I mean, I already knew I was better than the leach. There's the confidence. But what was my next move supposed t_o _after the bonfire?

**So . . . what'd ya think? Let me know.**

**Reviews=what? Love! **

**thanks for reading**

**xox 3 kaylinxoxkisses 3 xox**


	3. Check Yes Juliet

**This chapter is really, really short. Sorry. But it happens about a week after the bonfire. Please r&r.**

**enjoy!!**

Chapter 3 Check Yes Juliet.

I came up with a brilliant idea. And with this I could check off romantic and mysterious. I got out a piece of paper and pen. Then I remembered she would recognize my handwriting. Damn!

I went over to Paul's to type the letter I had planned to write Bella. Thank God he didn't pry into my business like I knew Embry and Quil would. Then I drove to the police station. I gave Charlie the letter and told him not to mention it to Bella, just to leave it on her desk.

I waited in the woods by Bella's house. I found a place with the perfect view of the window in Bella's room. I watched her walk into her room and flop down on the bed. She sighed as she kicked her shoes off. Bad day at work I guess.

Bella looked over at her desk. She must have seen the letter because she stood up and walked over. Bella read my letter over, as it stated raining. I thought about what I had wrote.

_Dear Juliet,_

_In your favorite play, they fall in love at first sight. It's too late for that, but I'm hoping it may happen someday. I know you may have already sold your heart but I'm hoping you'll change your mind. You see, I'm the one outside you're window throwing rocks in the rain. I would love to talk to you. Would you like to take a walk with me? I'm hoping you'll say yes. And if you do, grab a jacket, it's cold. _

_Love, _

_Romeo_

I walked out of the trees and began throwing the small pebbles I had picked up at Bella's small window. She opened it and stuck her head out.

"Jake?" I smiled and waved at her. "What are you doing? You should get out of the rain."

"Is that a no, then?" I asked her.

"No, what?" Bella was confused.

"Are you coming for a walk or not?" Bella shut her window. I felt a jab of disappointment. The light in her room went out. I turned around and began walking toward the woods when I felt someone on my back and arms wrapped around me.

"Hey Jake." Bella said sweetly.

"I thought you weren't coming." I was the one who was confused now.

"Well here I am." Bella said after she slid off me, smiling.

**Short, yes I know. But hopefully sweet? Yeah? Please let me know what you think. Ideas are welcome! Just give me a song and a situation. Thanks guys**

**reviews=love**

**xox 3 kaylinxoxkisses 3 xox**


	4. You and Me

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've kinda had writer's block. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter!!**

Chapter Four You and Me

"So what's up?" Bella asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing much."

"Oh, come on, Jake. You've had to have done something since the bonfire last Friday."

"How did that work out, by the way?" I had forgotten to ask her.

"What?"

"I mean, when I dropped you off in the morning. Well afternoon I guess." Bella had slept in really late. "Charlie was fishing, remember?"

"Yeah. He was mad but when I told him I was with you he calmed down a bit." I smiled. I wondered what he would have done if Bella was with Edward when it happened. "Then he was overjoyed when I told him how you didn't drink at all. He said that was very responsible."

"Hey, I was the driver."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

We continued talking while walking around in the woods. I noticed Bella constantly wore a smile on her face and I made her laugh a lot. I realized then exactly how much I loved her. And I started getting the feeling she may feel the same way about me. Bella and I were perfect for each other.

Things with her and I would be easy, effortless. Just like breathing. Simple, normal. Well except that half the time I was a dog. But at least I didn't sleep in a coffin. No wait, that's right. Bella said they didn't need to sleep. Ever. Freaky, huh?

I know it sounds really corny but we could finish each other's sentences. We knew what the other one was feeling just by the way they were breathing. Now Bella would have to see how great we were for each other. She'd drop the bloodsucker and be with me. Finally.

Bella stopped walking. "Jake?" She asked. I looked over at her, stopping as well. "Did you mean everything you said in that letter?"

"Every word." I said smiling. Bella sighed.

"I need to tell you something."

"But before you do, I need to tell you something too." I took a deep breath, suddenly nervous. I had never done this before. "When we were little kids I had a crush on you. And when you moved away with your mom I was devastated. Every summer I spent with you after that was so special to me. Then when you left for good I was so upset. But now you're back and we're best friends again. And I love you, Bells. I really do. Everything about you. And I know you love that leech, but you love me too." Bella just stood there for awhile. "So is that a yes?"

"Is that a yes? Is that a yes? Jake, I didn't want to do this to you."

"Do what?"

"String you along like this. It's sick. It's so cruel of me."

"String me along?"

"I'm horrible, aren't I?"

"Do you love me?" I asked. "Do you love me, Bella?"

"Jake, I don't - "

"Don't tell me you don't know! Bella Swan, do you love me?"

"Yes! Yes, Jake I love you, okay? Are you happy now?"

Happy didn't even begin to cover it. I needed a thesaurus. I was:

Happy.

Cheerful.

Joyful.

Beaming.

Pleased.

Glad.

Exhilarated.

Elated.

Euphoric.

Jubilant.

Ecstatic.

And so many other words.

Bella loved me! Me. Isabella Swan loved Jacob Black. Me!

I pulled her into my arms and crushed my lips to her. Nothing would spoil this moment. I opened my mouth and wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled her close to me. So close, but then not at all close enough. I wanted to feel all of her all at once.

Then I realized Bella wasn't kissing me back. She just stood there with her arms down at her sides. Still, unmoving. I pulled back and looked at her. Was I rushing things? There were tears streaming down her face.

"Bella?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry." She chocked out through broken sobs.

"For what, Bells?" I should be the one apologizing. She didn't answer me. Then I realized Bella wasn't looking at me, but behind me. I turned around.

"Jacob," the bloodsucker said. Like he was greeting someone he had to put up with. Someone he felt was beneath him. I hoped he heard every word.

He looked over at Bella, pain filling his eyes. I wondered if vampires could cry.

**So, what'd ya guys think? Please let me know. Ideas are always welcome. And don't forget about the title contest. Leave a comment while you're here. It's not that hard!**

**Reviews=love**

**xox 3 kaylinxoxkisses 3 xox**


	5. Break My Heart

**Here's another chapter. Please r&r. enjoy!!**

Chapter 5 Break My Heart

"Bella, I think you have a decision to make." I said looking coldly at Edward.

"Don't you dare do that to her!" He screamed at me. The words echoed off the trees. "Don't make her feel any worse than she already does."

"Well I don't want to force her to be miserable with you."

"Who said she didn't want to be with me?"

"Did you not hear her say she loved me?" By the look on his face I knew he had. "What are you doing here anyway?" I spat at him.

"I came to be with Bella. When she wasn't in her room, I followed her scent here." Why would he be in her room?

"I'm in her room every night, mongrel." He said with a smug smile. I forgot he could read my mind. So annoying. He laughed at me.

"Stop it." Bella said. "I can speak for myself." She came over to stand in the middle of us. "Edward, I'm -" he held up a hand stopping her.

"I knew something like this would happen when I left. I expected it. I sensed a change when I returned. I'll simply have to except it." Wow. I didn't know if I would be this calm if I was in his shoes. His stupid, cold, expensive shoes.

"Would you let me finish?" She said. "I love Jacob. But it's nothing compared to what I feel for you." I could feel my heart breaking. Could feel it break off into thousands of tiny pieces.

"So what? Was I your rebound?" I demanded.

"Yeah, that sounds about right, pup/" the bloodsucker sneered at me. I felt my whole body begin to shake.

"Jake, calm down!" Bella yelled at me. Edward pushed her behind him.

"You don't need to protect her from me!"

"You're a young wolf. You're not in control of yourself. One wrong move and you could easily - "

"I would never hurt her!" I roared.

"Stop it!"

"No, Bella. It's the truth and he knows it. He walks around with this 'I'm - better - than - you' attitude but look at what he did to you. Look at the mess he made that I cleaned up. Who was here for you? When you were on those pills?"

"Look at what a help you were! I got her off of those pills. And I didn't take her out and let her get drunk! When she was my responsibility!"

"Shut up!!" Bella screamed. It shocked me how loud she was for such a tiny girl. The whole forest grew silent. "Both of you just shut up!" Edward crossed his arms across his chest. "Yes, Jake. You were there for me and I thank you so much for that. And I am in love with you. But I love him more -"

"I wish you could just see how much better I am for you!"

"Listen to what she has to say."

"It's true. I've never hurt her. I've never left her. I'm so much healthier for her than you."

"I can't take this." Bella sighed. "Jacob, if you love me as much as you say you do, let me go. Let me be happy. Please."

No. I couldn't. I wouldn't. She should be with me. She loved me!

But she loved him more. A bloodsucker. But I didn't want to kill her. I didn't want to drain every single drop of blood out of her body.

But I let her go. I transformed into a wolf and ran off into the woods. If that's what she wanted, I'd let her be happy. With him. Without me.

If you love something, let it go. If it doesn't come back, it was never your's. But if it does come back, keep it. I just had to wait it out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I ran all night. I was so depressed. No, depressed didn't even begin to cover it. I was:

Depressed.

Angry.

Upset.

Furious.

Sad.

Enraged.

Unhappy.

I was her rebound. Some guy to just fill in the parasite's place while he was gone. A crutch, a substitute. Bella didn't want me. She didn't even want the pretend me.

I wanted to rip that leech's head off of his cold, dead body. I wanted to make him feel the pain I felt right now.

And there it was. My newest idea. I would ruin Edward Cullen's life. Make him want to crawl six feet under just to end his miserable undead life.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Thank you so much for reading.**

**Reviews=love!!**

**xox 3 kaylinxoxkisses 3 xox**


	6. Love Me Like You

**I am sooo sorry for making everyone wait. Thank you for commenting and making me eager to write more. Please enjoy!!**

Chapter 6 Love Me Like You

Months passed but I never forgot the anger I felt that day in the woods. The hate I felt toward the bloodsucker. I just kept picturing his smug face in my head. If it wasn't for him, I'd be with Bella right now. Holding her, kissing her, making her laugh, making her smile, loving her. But he ruined it and now it was him doing all those things. I didn't know how, but I would make it up to him.

I didn't want to hurt Bella though. Even if I did get my revenge. Maybe I would just leave them alone. Let Bella be happy like I told her I would. Suddenly, the phone in my front room rang. I stood up off of my bed and went to go get it.

"I got it." My dad called as he wheeled past my room. I sat back down. I knew it was rude to listen in on other people's conversations but by the way my dad was talking, I knew he was on the phone with Charlie. I couldn't talk to Bella or see how she was but maybe Charlie would tell my dad something.

"Married? Isn't it sort of soon?" What? Who was getting married. "Sure, sure. I know that. Well I hope he's what Bella wants." No. No. No. No! Not Bella. I was dreaming. I was hallucinating. This wasn't real. She wouldn't. There was no way. Bella wouldn't get married when she was this young. It wasn't like her at all.

And she couldn't marry him. He would change her. Literally. She wanted to be like him. A leech. They would run off and be happy little parasites together. Where did that leave me? If Bella couldn't be with me we could at least be friends. Right? But I couldn't be friends with my sworn enemy. And I couldn't be in love with her.

Apparently they were having an engagement party in two weeks at the Cullen's place. And suddenly all my anger was back. I didn't care if I hurt Bella anymore. She deserved it. She didn't even bother to tell me. I had a right to know. Didn't I? But no. I had to find out through the grape vine. Well, even if I didn't get an invitation to this party, I would make a point to show up. Shake things up a bit. I do know how to party.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Everything was light, open. Where were all the cobwebs, the dungeons? Jeez, horror movies were such a rip off. There were white Christmas lights everywhere. I thought that was kind of ironic. But to be honest, the Cullen's place was really nice.

I needed to get the bloodsucker alone. But how? There was no way I could take on him and the rest of his family. I was alone. And I didn't want Bella to have to see any of it.

"I don't believe you were on the invitation list." Stupid mind reading leech. I turned around to face him. "So you want to fight me?"

"Well I'd hate to ruin that tux." Yeah right.

"I doubt you came here to give Bella and I your blessing. So tell me, why are you here?" To give you a piece of my mind. To make you feel as bad as I did. To make you suffer. To show you once and for all who the better man is.

Suddenly I heard soft footfalls. They sounded uneven and clumsy though. I turned around to find Bella in a long, white dress and heels. No wonder she couldn't make her way around. She couldn't make it across a flat surface in her bare feet without tripping. Bella's dress made me remember why I was here and I felt a stab of pain near my heart. The parasite smiled.

"Jake?" Bella asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd give you my blessing." I said looking over my shoulder at Edward. "My invitation must have got lost in the mail. I had to find out through the grape vine, you know. Not a good way to break the news to your best friend."

"I didn't want you to find out this way. Believe me." She actually looked sad.

"Maybe you should leave. We were just about to eat."

"Everyone knows vampires don't eat. What, do you have two punch bowls? One full of punch and the other full of blood?"

"Keep your voice down!" He growled at me.

"So what's your favorite blood type? Do they taste different?"

"Jake, that's enough." Man, everyone was a party pooper these days. I walked over to the punch bowl, only one sadly, and poured myself a glass. I cleared my throat obnoxiously and raised my glass. Everyone stared at me like I was some side show at the circus.

"A toast, to the happy couple. Bella, you've never looked more beautiful. And Edward, well, congratulations. I guess the best man, for lack of better term, won." I drank the whole glass and walked off. I needed to be by myself. No such luck.

"What possessed you to do that?"

"Edward, you win. You get the girl. So just leave me alone."

"Bella isn't just a girl."

"I know that! She's so special. I love everything about her and I know her so much better than you do."

"I highly doubt that."

"Really? Did you know she gets all teary - eyed at the end of Disney movies and has to leave the room? Did you know that for the longest time she was afraid of the flying monkeys in The Wizard of Oz? Did you know that she has a beautiful singing voice? Or that she loves the band Linkin Park? That she used to sneak out with me? That she hates orange soda? Did you know any of those things?" I could tell he didn't. "Well I do. They may not be the important things but they're the little things and they all add up to the bigger picture."

"Jake, I know you love her. I understand how you feel."

"No you don't. You don't know what it's like to love someone but know that you'll never be enough. That no matter what you do, she's thinking about someone else the whole time she's with you and that she wishes she were with him. You have no idea how that feels. And you never will."

"But I did. I knew what it was like to never be with her. And when I came back, she constantly talked about you. And I knew you were on her mind."

"Yeah, but this isn't my engagement party, now is it? She loves you."

"She loves you too. Don't you know that?"

"Yeah, she loves me. But not like she loves you."

"What do you mean?"

"She loves you like Juliet love Romea. She would do anything for you. Heck, Bella would give her life to be with you. But it's not like that with me. I'm her friend. I'm like her brother. She's addicted to you. You're like her drug. But I wish she did want me. I'd be healthier for her. Like the air or the sun."

"You know, I used to think of you, that way." Bella said interrupting us. "I used to think of you as my own personal sun."

"Yeah, well I can deal with clouds. Obstacles that may get in our way. But I can't fight with an eclipse. Edward is what you want. I don't know why. He's like the moon, cold. But if you want him Bella, if he's really what you want, then I won't stand in your way."

I tried to leave, but Bella caught my arm. "Jake, I'm sorry." She said pulling me into her arms.

"Me too, Bells. Me too."

"I love you, Jake." She said, her voice shaking. I pulled back to look at her.

"I love you too, Bella." I placed a soft kiss on her lips. "That should have been our first kiss. Sorry." I walked away to the woods. I turned into a wolf and ran around for a long time.

I ignored Paul's calls to me. Embry and Quil's words of sympathy. I just let the wolf take over. Listened to my instincts. I wanted to forget everything. Who I was. Where I was. What was wrong. What had caused all this mess. I was:

Broken.

Scared.

Crushed.

Alone.

Angry.

Sad.

Depressed.

Wolf. Not Jacob Black, not Jake. Just a wolf. I ate when I was hungry, drank when I was thirsty, slept when I was tired.

I decided to wander around, not going anywhere for any given reason. Just forget everything. Myself, Bella, Edward, love, happiness, life, meaning.

**So idk if that should be the end or not. For now, I guess it is. Let me know what you think and give me some ideas.**

**Please and thank you**

**reviews=love**

**xox 3 kaylinxoxkisses 3 xox**


End file.
